The present invention relates to a multiple contact arrangement, preferably for electromagnetic switchgear having a contact bridge carrier which is movably guided and holds centrally offset contact bridges, the ends of which make electrical contact with fixed contacts, each contact bridge being held in a window of the carrier, the contact bridge ends and the fixed contacts being surrounded by switching chamber partitions forming a part of or attached to the housing containing the contact arrangement.
In a known contact arrangement of the above-mentioned type (German Patent No. 1 133 010), both break and make contacts are provided in the switchgear housing, but the break contacts must be arranged at one end of the housing away from the make contacts because otherwise stray voltages can occur in spite of the existence of the switching chamber partitions. It is an object of the present invention to improve a multiple contact arrangement of the above-mentioned type in such a way that it is possible to arrange a make contact instead of a break contact at any point and vice versa without having to change the design of the contact arrangement and where, in addition, a maximally specified relatively small overall design width is to be maintained.